Hantei
The First Hantei was the first Emperor of Rokugan, winner of the Tournament of the Kami. He reigned until the end of the War Against Fu Leng. Fall from Tengoku Hantei was born to Amaterasu and Onnotangu in Tengoku. After his birth, his father became jealous of the attention his mother paid to their children and fearful that they would usurp him. Led by this, Onnotangu sought out and swallowed whole each of his children. But Amaterasu, giving him sake after each child, poisoned Onnotangu with each cup. By the time Onnotangu sought out Hantei, he had consumed his nine brothers and sisters, and nine cups of poisoned sake. While the poison could not kill Lord Moon, it made him so drunk that he mistook a stone for Hantei and swallowed it instead. Amaterasu secreted Hantei away, protecting him from his father, who believed him swallowed. She taught Hantei of character and virtue, and of the man his father used to be. In this time Hantei also learned the art of the sword. When Hantei next faced his father, there was an epic duel between the two. Hantei could not kill his father, but he did cut off his hand and cut open his stomach. When Onnotangu's stomach was cut open, Hantei's siblings fell out, and fell past Tengoku and to Ningen-do below. Hantei, still off balance from his fight, was pulled along with them by Fu Leng, who had grasped onto Hantei in an effort to save himself. Fu Leng fell past Ningen-do and into Jigoku, the Realm of Evil. Ryoshun had been inside the stomach of Onnotangu the longest and went to Meido, the Realm of the Dead. Eight Kami fell to Ningen-do, the Realm of Man. Rokugan After their fall, the Kami realized that the world to which they fell needed guidance and organization. Hantei looked out and saw Rokugan as a child, that should be taught the wisdom it would need to flourish. The Kami realized they were just the ones for the task. The siblings organized a tournament, and the victor would be the ruler of the land and of the siblings. Hantei was the last contestant in the Tournament of the Kami. Besting Akodo, he proved his worth over his siblings and was made the first Emperor of Rokugan. Fu Leng Some time after the foundation of the Empire, Fu Leng appeared in Hantei's court. The Dark Kami demanded a chance to best Hantei, because he was not asked to the first Tournament. The assembled Kami refused him the chance, saying that they had sworn to protect Hantei. Shiba suggested instead that Fu Leng choose another to fight as Hantei's champion. Fu Leng chose Togashi, and told the Dragon kami to choose his weapon. Togashi chose "all that lives in Rokugan." Fu Leng agreed. And with that, the War Against Fu Leng began. (Jade pp. 124-26) The First Wedding Hantei searched all of Rokugan for his bride. In all the Empire, only one woman stirred the First Emperor's heart, Mioko, the simple daughter of a Crane fisherman. The First Wedding Death Most records agree that Hantei was Emperor until shortly after the end of the War with the Shadowlands in 45. Some records say that he died because of wounds he received during the war (and records do clearly show that he was wounded in the Battle of the Four Winds in 42), but the most accepted version is that at that time he quit the mortal world and ascended to Tengoku. (WC:KS p. 82, OU2, p. 7) Notable Events The following notable events occured during the reign of Hantei: * Pre-calendar - Foundation of the empire * ? - 42 - War with Fu Leng * 42 - The Day of Thunder External Links From L5RSearch.com: Hantei Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Kami